Change of Heart
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: The cursed pact that was made 400 years ago made Tsuna to lose all his guardians, one by one. In order to stop it, Tsuna decides to come back to where it all started to stop Vongola Primo from taking the pact. But, how come his guardians are there too? They even see Tsuna as the enemy and they're attacking him! Will Tsuna be able to save his guardians? Time-Travel. Yaoi. All x 27.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira.

Warning:

The pairing is still undecided, it's going to be **All x 27** first until the situation changes, including Guardians x 27 and G27 (Giotto x Tsuna). Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

**Change of Heart ─ Chapter 1**

'**To Where It All Began'**

Dark.

It was all dark in here, seething his body with the uncomfortable silent, entangling him, not wanting to let him go. And there he was. Sawada Tsunayoshi was standing on a brink of nothingness. Every time he threw his quick glance to scan his surroundings, it was no prevail at all.

"Where am I?" Tsuna asked, his voice tone was puzzled along with his face expression, "How did I get here? Why is it so dark here?"

Questions and more questions were the only thing that he could say before he went mental and started to lose his composure. In moments, he knew that he would reach that panicked state.

"Hello?! Anyone's there?" he asked again, this time, slightly more terrified, "C-can s-someone help me?" His face turned pale as his fears were starting to creep and take away his sanity.

That was when he heard a sudden whisper coming to his mind. It was gentle, baritone, almost too subtle, but all in all, it was pretty much audible.

"Decimo," the voice called out of blue. It sounded like it belonged to a certain male. "Hurry, Decimo."

Hearing that he was being addressed all so suddenly, the brunette was taken aback a little. Though, after he adjusted his breathing for a while, letting it in and out, he was able to regain his composure.

"W-who's there? W-who are you?" Tsuna asked again, fears were clenching in his chest, "W-what do you want from me? How d-did you know about my title?"

But instead of answering his questions, the voice kept reciting,

"Decimo… There's not much time left…"

"W-What are you t-talking a-about? Hurry for what? W-who are you anyway?" Questions kept arising in his mind, puzzled and perplexed, unsure of what to do.

"I'm Giotto," the voice began to tell his identity, "The Vongola Primo. I am what they call the founder of Vongola Famiglia."

After hearing such statement, Tsuna couldn't help but to be even more confused than before. What the hell was Primo doing and talking to him all this mysterious anyway?

"P-Primo? Y-you mean as in the Vongola Primo? W-why are you contacting me like this? W-what can I do?" Tsuna asked again, still feeling utterly confused.

"The pact, Decimo. The cursed pact. You must stop it from happening." Giotto's voice started to trail off, getting almost inaudible as time passed by, which made the brunette to be scared.

"What pact? Stop it? How do I even stop something that I don't even know about?" the boy asked a little bit hurriedly, a lot of questions were lingering in his head, almost to the point of bursting his head in a bang.

"You must stop the pact Decimo… You have to… The pact is cursed… A mistake… That's why you must stop it… You must stop _me_…" Primo's voice began to ring again on the boy's head, before it then went lower and lower. In moments, it would surely disappear into thin air.

Knowing that Giotto's voice was almost gone, Tsuna couldn't help but to grow even more panicked. Stopping the Vongola Primo? How the hell he was supposed to do that? What's the cursed pact that Giotto kept mentioning about?

"W-wait!" Tsuna exclaimed, not wanting the voice to go away and leave him in this endless darkness, "S-stop you? H-how? What should I do? I-I-I really don't know what you're talking about!"

It's too bad that the ringing voice was begun to stop as the unpleasant feelings in his chest started to creep and take over his whole composure. Tsuna knew that Primo's voice would disappear soon, probably in just seconds.

"Decimo," the voice called again, almost inaudible and trailing off, "Please… Hurry… You don't have… time… left… or… your guardians… will…"

With all that he had left, he collected all his might to fight his fears, then he shouted,

"Wait! Primo!" Tsuna shouted, not wanting the voice to stop before explaining all these hazy clouds.

That was when he snapped his eyes wide open.

'D-dream? It's just a dream?' Tsuna wondered silently, 'But it felt so real.' his consciousness started to seep back, regaining his composure back in just a few seconds.

A moment after that, Tsuna could finally notice his surroundings. He was still weak from the dream but he knew that he was actually being carried by someone, piggy-back ride. The last thing that he could remember before he passed out was he was walking to his home with his two best friends, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato. He didn't need to wonder that long though since his friend, the one who carried him, decided to talk with him.

"Oh," Yamamoto exclaimed a little as he tilted his head to his side a little, wanting to look at the sleeping Decimo who was clinging on his back, "You woke up already, Tsuna?" the baseball jock asked, his voice was filled with a slight concern and relief.

"Ya-Yamamoto? W-where am I? H-how did I?" Tsuna asked, his head was still spinning and slightly hurt. He didn't even notice that he was holding all so tightly to Yamamoto's neck.

"We just arrived at your house," Yamamoto replied as he threw his glance to the brunette's house, "See? You passed out when we're walking home. You must be very tired, huh? Don't exert yourself too much, Tsuna. I was so worried."

"Oh," the brunette said weakly, "S-sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Maa~ maa~, it's alright. I don't mind. I got to carry Tsuna too, so I definitely wouldn't mind it!" The baseball jock smiled knowingly and heartily, feeling very happy and proud that he got to carry his best friend all so closely like that,

"Oh, you're welcome to stay there, as long as you want." Yamamoto explained again, making the brunette to flush in red.

Of course, Tsuna was pretty much embarrassed. But, before Tsuna could reply anything or to protest about his position, he was actually being surprised by a sudden yell from his right side. It was none other than Gokudera Hayato, of course.

"Oii, baseball idiot! Don't get all so close to Tenth!" he shouted angrily at the slightly intimate sight in front of him, possibly his eyes turned even more greener than it had already been due to the jealousy. "We already reached Tenth's house, so put him down already!"

Yamamoto decided to just shrug it off while he's still tightening his embrace on his precious friend.

"Maa~ maa~, relax Gokudera! I won the rock-paper-scissors, remember?" he smiled his Cheshire cat grin to the silverette bomber, looking oh-so-innocent, "Tsuna can stay there as much as he likes."

After hearing what his best friend just said to him, Tsuna asked confusedly,

"Rock-paper-scissors?" the brunette asked with a puzzled voice tone, he looked at Gokudera and he could see that the feisty Italian man was green by envy. He didn't know why the bomber was like that though.

"We did that to decide who should carry you home when you passed out, Tsuna." Yamamoto explained, still grinning a triumphant smile on his face expression.

"But you must have been cheating!" Gokudera replied, white steams were all over his head, "I know that you cheated baseball idiot!"

How could someone cheat in rock-paper-scissors anyway? Sometimes, Gokudera could be rather exaggerating in so many ways.

"G-Gokudera-kun, stop that." Tsuna said weakly, although it sounded like a total order to the bomber.

"O-of course, Tenth!"

A few curses came out silently from the bomber, slightly grumbling on his own, while Yamamoto was smiling happily, knowing that Tsuna picked his side. Well, at least, he thought it that way.

"Yamamoto," Tsuna looked back at the young jock as he patted a little to gain his best friend attention, "You can put me down. I'm okay now."

"Aww, you sure?" This time, it was Yamamoto's turn to pout. Surely he didn't want to put Tsuna down ever. He liked it when the brunette clung to himself like that. It made him feel like his best friend was safe.

He lowered his body a little, letting the brunette to hop off from his back, then he continued to say again, "Careful Tsuna. I can carry you again if you want."

Tsuna only smiled weakly. He was actually a little bit tired after his dream. He knew that it wasn't just a mere coincidence when he dreamed about the dark and what Primo said to him. Still, he really wished that nothing would be happened. Somehow, the clenching unpleasant feeling in his chest just told him that it was just a beginning.

'I hope it's just a dream. I don't know what Primo wanted to tell me but he did mention about the Vongola Guardians.' Tsuna frowned, still lost in his deep thoughts.

'I hope nothing will be happened to the guardians.'

He walked slowly to enter his house while both of his best friends were following him from behind, bickering to each other.

"Tsuna-kun!" a familiar voice suddenly came not far from him.

"K-Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna looked at the direction where the girl was, "What is it?"

Sasagawa ran, pacing her speed swiftly to catch up with the brunette. Worry was all over her face expression. Wonder what just happened to her? Tsuna could only wonder, while he secretly crossed his fingers, praying that his nightmare wouldn't come true.

"Onii-san," Kyoko referred to her brother when she said to Tsuna, "Have you seen him? He didn't come home yesterday. He didn't come to school either today." she explained concernedly, her voice was almost breaking when she said that.

And it was like a slow motion to Tsuna as his thoughts just filled with what the Vongola Primo just said to him.

"A-are you sure Kyoko-chan? M-maybe he went to his friend's house or?" Tsuna asked, still feeling panicked about the sudden missing of his Sun Guardian.

"I'm pretty sure…" Kyoko confirmed, she felt so terrible and restless knowing that her brother went missing, "I haven't seen Chrome-chan either…" she added again, which made Tsuna fear to leap highly out of his boundaries.

'This can't be true… Onii-san and Chrome went missing…? C-could it be what Primo said was true…? That the guardians… the guardians will be…' Tsuna could only wonder, but he knew that the intense unpleasant feeling on his chest was definitely a sign for something.

"Come to think of it," Yamamoto added, "I haven't seen Hibari for a while too."

Tsuna's eyes widened, with a mix between fears and shocked. His guardians were missing one by one and there's nothing he could do about it.

"This can't be true!" Tsuna exclaimed as he started to run, rushing to the inside of his house to meet his tutor.

He paced his speed and opened his front door in a quick movement, passing his foyer in a rush. He removed his outdoor shoes and quickly put it on top of the drawer. After that, he took the stairs and headed to his room. Just when he finally arrived, he opened his room's door and there he could see them.

The Arcobaleno was having a meeting in his room. He could see Colonello, Fon, Reborn and even Uni but Skull, Verde or Viper were nowhere to be seen.

"We've been waiting for you Tsuna." Reborn greeted, his face looked concerned.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna called to his tutor, "T-there's something more important than that! Onii-san, Hibari-san and Chrome went missing!"

"We know that already. You forgot to add Lambo to the list." Reborn explained, his face still making a worried frown.

After hearing what the skilled hitman just said to him, the Vongola Decimo was utterly shocked. He didn't know that four of his guardians went missing already. It seemed that what Primo warned him before was not just a simple dream at all. It was a message. A message that the Vongola Primo himself gave in order to prevent what just happened.

"No way… even Lambo is missing too…?" Tsuna whimpered in disbelief, his chestnut eyes were all enlarged, unable to cope up the whole situation that happened, "B-but w-why? Why the guardians are all gone? What happened? W-why Yamamoto and G-Gokudera-kun are not…?"

Fon stepped forward. He thought that he could try to at least explain what they knew so far. His eyes were concerned of what was happening too but he was able to suppress his feelings inside.

"Not only the guardians. The Arcobaleno went missing too, one by one." Fon explained, his face was helpless, feeling quite in despair. "Skull, Verde, Viper are all gone. Like it or not, it's not just a coincidence that the Arcobaleno who are missing have the same flame attribute with the missing Vongola Guardians."

"The same flame?" Tsuna inquired, his mind was starting to build the jumbled puzzle pieces into a conclusion, "I d-don't understand… Reborn and Onii-san have the same Sun flame? B-but how could Reborn isn't gone?"

"Yet." Reborn added, "If our theory is correct, it only matter of time before I'm gone. Then, it's followed by the other guardians, maybe Yamamoto or Gokudera first," he cleared his throat a little, "We assume you will be the last person that will be gone, Tsuna."

"No way…" Tsuna felt desperate when the harsh reality suddenly hit him and stabbed him from the back, "Isn't there anything we can do? I don't want to lose everyone!"

Seeing that the others were all quiet, Uni decided to break the silent.

"Unfortunately," she said, making Tsuna to look at her in concerned manner, "We don't know how or what causing this disappearance."

"No way… T-there's nothing that we can do to stop it?" Tsuna asked in order to confirm his fears, he was slightly shivering knowing that the outcome of this event wouldn't be amusing.

They're all silent, speechless in despair. And, seeing everyone was all acting like that, the Decimo suddenly remembered his past dream. The dream where the Vongola Primo warned him about the situation.

"The pact…" Tsuna said weakly, breaking the weary silent around them, "J-just then, Primo came to my dream and warned me about the pact."

"What pact?" Reborn asked, a slight glint of hope was lingering on his deep onyx eyes, while the other Arcobaleno were confused of the whole progress.

"I don't really know," Tsuna sighed, "B-but Primo said that it was cursed. He said that I needed to stop the pact."

"What else that Primo said to you?" Colonello asked, a slight bit of hope were also filling his sky blue eyes.

"He said to me that there's not much time left and he mentioned that I needed to stop him in order to stop the pact," the brunette explained again, recalling his dream, "He said that I had to stop the pact or something bad would be happened to the guardians."

"But how is it possible to stop a pact that the Primo himself made? How is it possible to stop him from forming the pact? If I recall it correctly, the Primo generation is about 400 years different than our time." Fon asked, slightly confused of the whole situation.

Reborn thought a little before he then said,

"Then the only way to stop Primo himself is to go back to where it all started." Reborn convinced, his eyes glistened with a mix between hope and despair, "Tsuna needs to go back to 400 years ago and stop Primo from taking the pact."

"That's impossible," Fon replied, "Traveling to 10 years later using the Jyuunen Bazooka is one thing. Going back to 400 years ago is another. How is it possible for Tsuna to do that? Let's not forget how dangerous it will be for him to go back to the past. He could get killed or stuck in the past."

Reborn nodded in agreement, "You're right. We can't possibly send him back to the past that easily. In fact, there's no way we could send him to the Primo's era at all."

"Actually," Uni decided to say, "I know someone who might be able to do that."

Hearing such statement from the Sky Arcobaleno, Tsuna could only confer a one person that could travel the time that easily.

"Byakuran? He can do that? Can he send us to the past safely?"

Suddenly, a voice came out from behind him as the door to his room just opened,

"No," A guy with pure white hair came to his room along with Gokudera and Yamamoto, "Don't get me wrong, sending all of you to the past is just as easy as flipping the back of my hands. What I meant before is, even though it's easy, I cannot guarantee your safety. All of you can be separated from each other, you know." Byakuran explained easily.

"B-Byakuran?! Y-you actually can do that?" Tsuna exclaimed, his eyes were shocked.

But before Byakuran could reply, Gokudera decided to confirm what he heard to his boss.

"Tenth?! Is it true? We've been eavesdropping from behind the door and we heard that you're going to go back to the past?"

Which was then followed by Yamamoto,

"Tsuna! Are we really going to travel back four hundred years ago and meet with the Primo Generation?"

Tsuna actually felt guilty if he had to involve his best friends in danger again. If he could do it on his own, he wouldn't involve them in this hard situation. But somehow, being together with his friends made him feel quite safe. It made him believe that he might pull this off if they worked together.

"Gokudera-kun… Yamamoto…" Tsuna bowed his head apologetically, "I'm sorry to have involved all of you again in a danger like this. B-but can you help me? I don't think I can do it on my own."

"Of course, Tenth! You're talking to your right-hand man after all! I will follow you anywhere you go!" Gokudera said, his eyes were burning with passion. Although, it more seemed like he would follow Tsuna until he loved him.

"Well, of course, I will help Tsuna! I won't let you go on your own after all!" Yamamoto replied energetically as he threw his happy smile to the brunette.

"Thank you, Yamamoto… Gokudera-kun too…" Tsuna replied, feeling quite happy that he got friends that he could depend on. "We'll take the risk then," Tsuna looked at Byakuran, which was replied by an eerie smile from the guy,

"In order to stop Primo from making the pact… In order to save everyone… We're going to the past!" Tsuna said in quite determination, which was followed by energetic cheer by Yamamoto and Gokudera.

* * *

After Byakuran sent them to the past, it took a few moment for Tsuna to be able to regain his consciousness. His mind was pretty much hazy. He felt delirious. After that, Tsuna could finally notice his surroundings. He noticed that he was inside of a huge, nicely decorated room. And it was a good thing that he was landed on a soft king-sized bed instead of the pavement, which was usually happened to his Dame self. He was still weak from the whole time traveling thing and his eyes were all bleary.

"Where am I?" Tsuna asked to himself, his head felt like being pounded by Reborn's big hammer.

"Well, do you really have to ask that? Isn't it obvious? You're on top of me." A gentle, unfamiliar voice replied his rhetorical question.

That was when Tsuna noticed. He wasn't just landed on the bed. He was actually landed a top of someone. Under him, Tsuna could see a blond guy with a very familiar look as him. Even his hair style was the same too. He didn't notice it at first glance but he was actually in a very dangerous position with the handsome blond guy under him.

Oh wait. He didn't realize that the blond guy was actually the Vongola Primo. And on top of that, Giotto was naked under him. Well, Tsuna could only see the firm chest and well-toned abs from his position because the rest was fortunately covered by a white sheet.

Knowing his whole awkward position, Tsuna could only reply with his famous screech,

"Hieeeeee!"

**─To Be Continued─**

* * *

Author's note:

A new story from me. I know. I'm guilty with this. This idea has been bugging me off and disturbing me from my sleep which is why I have to make it a fic. I always want to make a time-travel and adventure fic after all!

Tell me if you're interested with the story, yeah? Let's see if this story will be popular or not. *wish wish*

Sincerely,

8027forever


End file.
